


Cerveza

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [15]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: El alcohol, que buen aditivo.
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cerveza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Te prometo que la idea era otra, los personajes se me van de las manos.

Yunho los odia, o los quiere tanto que no puede resistirse. Puede que sea la cerveza, lo más seguro, apoya la cabeza en el sofá y se dedica a observar. Changmin y Jaejoong son como los protagonistas de un documental sobre la vida salvaje.

Sentados, uno enfrente del otro, mirándose divertidos y reticentes al mismo tiempo, compitiendo por una victoria que nunca llega porque son expertos en dejarse ganar por el otro, aunque luego digan todo lo contrario. 

Yunho sonríe vuelve a la cerveza a sabiendas de que su amiga la resaca le acompañará durante horas al día siguiente, es osada y cabrona, no respeta ensayos, prácticas o reuniones, se empeña en seguirle a todas partes, y cada vez se promete olvidarse de la cerveza, pero cada vez Changmin o Jaejoong, o los dos juntos le convencen para unirse en ese absurdo ritual.

Uno que nunca se quiere perder. 

Changmin coloca las botellas vacias en perfecto orden, encima de la mesa, listas para demostrar con orgullo que aguanta tanto como su hyung, mas no, pero en un buen día puede igualarle. 

Disfruta de ver a Jaejoong sujetando la cerveza en su mano, moviéndola como si fuese una prolongación de la misma mientras habla, sus mejillas se encienden a medida que el alcohol satura su sistema, es cuando se transforma de hyung sobreprotector y cariñoso a una dimensión desconocida de ser humano repartiendo cariño, abrazos y besos sin control, como si fuese el fin del mundo.  
Yunho se deja, por supuesto, y querra culpara al alcohol y lo mal que lleva tanta cerveza en su organismo, aunque no haya bebido ni la mitad que ellos, pero en el fondo todos saben que está encantado y se deja sin protestar, incluso busca los brazos de Jaejoong y es capaz de pedir la misma explosión sentimental en él cuando le mira con ojos invitadores y divertidos. 

Changmin no sabe cuanto nivel de alcohol necesita para comportarse como sus hyungs, y tampoco tiene muchas ganas de averiguarlo. De momento se entretiene mientras los ve abrazarse y jurarse amistad eterna, por millonesima vez. 

Pero se deja envolver por la calidez que emanan, porque lo cortés no quita lo valiente y en el fondo, aunque no lo reconozca y sin que el alcohol tenga absolutamente nada que ver, él siente lo mismo que ellos.  
Y puede demostrarlo perfectamente mientras los contempla con cariño y sarcasmo desde su sofá. No es cierto que el movimiento se demuestre andando, ni que tengas que escalar montañas o gritar muy fuerte, para demostrarle a esas personas especiales, lo mucho que les quiere.


End file.
